"Le Chaim" - Aesthetic Party
Ideology - The Aesthetic Democratic Movement The "Le Chaim" - Aesthetic Party sees itself as the main protagonist of the Aesthetic Democratic Movement, a political movement in it's form comparable to other political ideologies like conservatism or socialism. The ideology of the Aesthetic Democratic Movement is based on elements like human being as absolute and inviolable, beauty and art as salvation and ransom of all misery, the state as essential bearer of culture, all forms of belief (including agnosticism and atheism) as matters of personal decision and creative freedom of the individual. The main written work of the Aesthetic Democratic Movement is the book "Aesthetics and politics" by the philosopher Dr. Jossel Schmoychel Edelstein, who was also founder of the "Le Chaim" - Aesthetic Party and therefore theoretically and practically the founder of the whole movement. In "Aesthetics and politics" Edelstein sketches what he calls the "perfectly aesthetic state" based on earnest political and existential considerations. The center of Edelstein's thesis is human being with all it's details and existentials. Human being sets it's priorities itself and therefore determines it's truths and immovable assumptions, emotional and pre-lingual verities that because they stand higher than the world of usurping terms have to be accepted. Every human being is as the room of possibilities it is a fundamental restart and not only but also because of that absolute and a self-evident bearer of intellectual, emotional and religious freedom and gift of creation. This gift of creation above other abilites and powers (intellectual, emotional, matters of belief, social and modifying ablilties, relationships, ...) constitutes human being as such. Where humans gather into communities (Edelstein ahs three theories why they do that, but he himself doesn't discuss them in detail) they create joints aspect that link the individuals, namely social realtions between each other (above all erotic love, an aspect Edelstein underlines) joint belief, joint culture and joint language. Social relationship and belief do not need linguistic authority, but culture does, because culture is an intrinsic result of individual efforts (according to Edelstein belief is completely private and love in it's ideal form doesn't need more than two, so belief and love do not need a collective linguistic code that is understood by all members of a society). So, following Edelstein's considerations, culture is the main aspect that unites a society, a society is a community of individuals united under one linguistic, artistic or political code (Edelstein factors out how such a code develops) and as such essentially a bearer of culture. Culture is mainly created by art and therefore the aesthetic state Edelstein tries to sketch is based on art and on the advancement of every form of art. The state that knows it's base in the culture as mainly social aspect of community will also appreciate aesthetic perception. According to Edelstein aesthetic perception is every perception that is pre-lingual, that does not mean that it cannot be verbalized afterwards. Aesthetic perception includes not only beauty but also ugliness, grace, loveliness, boredom, in short every perception that, following Edelstein, "is emotional, religious or in other forms pre-lingual and has to be forced into language to become understandable". The aesthetic man is the man who actively and consciously percepts himself and the world around him pre-lingual, the man who only uses his and every other language (Edelstein includes memory and psychological impacts) considered and only when necessary. "The consciousness of pre-linguality" is an own chapter in "Aesthetics and Politics". "Le Chaim" - The Party From Edelstein to Brandtwein - The Party's Political History